


Lover Boy...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s08e18 Out of the Frying Pan, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Lover Boy...

**  
Lover Boy...   
**

Tony opened his apartment door, finding Gibbs on his doorstep,  Stepping aside, he allowed Gibbs to enter before closing the door behind them.

"Wasn't expecting to see you tonight, Jethro," Tony commented as they entered the living room.

Gibbs sighed, tiredness starting to overtake him, "I wanted... no, I _needed_ to see you, Tony," he paused and Tony led him to his sofa.  "Today... well let's just say it wasn't one of NCIS's best... I can't believe Vance did that..."

"I know, Jethro," Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs's shoulder.  He hesitated momentarily, "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't know, Tony, but, right now, I really just need my lover boy..."


End file.
